kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Ryusei Sakuta
Ryusei Sakuta is Kamen Rider Meteor, the second Kamen Rider of Kamen Rider Fourze. Ryusei Sakuta Ryusei Sakuta (朔田流星 Sakuta Ryūsei) is a transfer student coming to Amanogawa High from Subaruboshi High School, who put a facade of being a friendly person; when he really kept everything to himself. No Kamen Rider Club members including Gentaro knows that he is actually Kamen Rider Meteor, as he is under orders from Tachibana. He first appears after the credits of Movie War Mega Max fighting the remaining members of Foundation X before moving on to Amanogawa High School. He is member of Anti-Zodiarts Union, supported from the satellite named M-BUS and a mysterious being called Tachibana. He started fighting against Zodiarts after witnessing his old friend, Jiro Iishi foolishly using a Zodiarts Switch while causing it to self destruct and hospitalize him. Unable to forgive himself for failing to prevent Jiro's injury, Ryusei was given a package by Tachibana to become Meteor in order to track down the Aries Zodiarts. Things have started rocky between Meteor and Fourze due to their different objectives. He is however willing to cooperate with Fourze in the battle against the Horoscopes. When he first transfered from Subaruboshi to AGHS, Ryusei sought to join the Kamen Rider Club. Personality Under orders to not reveal his identity as a Kamen Rider and extensive knowledge regarding the Zodiarts menace to anyone, the duplicitous Ryusei hides his scheming, cold and arrogant personality under a bright, cheerful, and albeit slightly timid facade when he is around people. However Gentaro was the only one able to tell that he wasn't honest. On occasion however, when push comes to shove, bits of his true personality reveal themselves. For example, after the destruction of the Lynx Zodiarts, in utter fury that another opportunity to save his friend is gone, he hits Kisaragi, knocking him down but shattering Kisaragi's doubt of him and convincing him that Ryusei isn't entirely dishonest. Other than his true character, he is also forced to hide his martial arts prowess under a constructed form of cowardice, running away in "fright" in order to find a private place to transform into Meteor. At first, he never cared about collateral damage to the Kamen Rider Club as long as he's able to either stop the Zodiarts himself or save it til it gets to "Last One". However it seems that his feelings for Gentarou and the others began to affect his personality. He succeeded in helping Gentarou and Kengo make up in the fight against the Dragon Zodiarts. He also stopped his punch against Cygnus Zodiarts when it used Tomoko as a shield. Kamen Rider Meteor *Height: 210 cm. *Weight: 93 kg. *Rider Stats **Punching Power: 3.3 tons **Kicking Power: 8.4 tons **Highest Jump: 25 m. **Fastest Speed: 100 m. per 5.8 seconds Kamen Rider Meteor (仮面ライダーメテオ, Kamen Raidā Meteo) Unlike Kamen Rider Fourze, Kamen Rider Meteor's powers comes from the M-BUS satillite space-station in Earth's orbit above Japan, which holds necessary energy for Meteor to transform. Cosmic Energy is received to complete Kamen Rider Meteor's transformation. However, if Ryusei is not exposed to this energy, he is not able to transform. After transforming into Kamen Rider Meteor, he says "Kamen Rider Meteor, your fate is mine to decide!" (仮面ライダーメテオ、お前の運命は俺が決める, Kamen Raidā Meteo, Omae no sadame wa ore ga kimeru), though Yuki will yell out "The Meteor is Here!" (隕石キター！, Inseki kitā!) everytime Meteor arrives in his blue fireball form. His helmet is called the Starface. Whenever he fights, he tends to make martial arts sounds like "Whatchaa!!" (ホワッチャーッ) due to his fighting style being Bruce Lee's Jeet Kune Do. Using the Meteor Switch, Meteor can perform three different Limit Breaks. By turning on the Meteor Switch in the Meteor Driver, Meteor can perform the Meteor Tornado (メテオのトルネード, Meteo no Torunēdo) a spinning attack that rotates in high speed and Meteor Strike (メテオストライク, Meteo Sutoraiku), a strong and powerful kick. By inserting the Meteor Switch into Meteor Galaxy, Meteor can perform the''' Starlight Shower''' (スターライトシャワー, Sutāraito Shawā) Rider Punch finisher, where Meteor strikes the target with hard yet fast jabs with his right arm, the aura of the attack coming off of his arm making look like a comet with a tail. It can alternatively be used as a projectile-based finisher by throwing jabs to make balls of energy to come out of his right hand, then finished it with a bigger ball of energy. Equipment Meteor Arsenal :Main article: Category:Meteor Arsenal * Meteor Driver - Transformation device * Meteor Galaxy - Meteor's default weapon system * Meteorstar - Meteor's motor vehicle * Meteor Storm Shaft - Meteor Storm's weapon Astro Switches :Main article: Astro Switches *'Meteor Switch' (メテオスイッチ Meteo Suitchi, ''Circle): The Meteor Switch is required in order for Ryusei Sakuta to transform into Kamen Rider Meteor and perform Limit Break. It can also be used as a communication device to the M-BUS satellite to contact Tachibana. *'#10: Elek Switch''' (エレキスイッチ, Ereki Suitchi, ''Circle): The Elek Switch, normally wielded by Fourze, was borrowed by Meteor during the Dragon Zodiarts incident. It is used as a means to amplify his attacks, to buy time for Fourze to prepare the MagPhone. *'Storm Switch''': The Storm Switch has the ability to upgrade Meteor into Meteor Storm. Gallery Kamen Rider Meteor.png|Kamen Rider Meteor Kamen Rider Meteor Storm Form edit.jpg|Kamen Rider Meteor Storm Form Trivia * All the members of the Kamen Rider Club fit some sort of profile. When Torisaki Misa first meets Ryusei, seeing his hair and clothes, she promptly labels him "ikemen" which tranlates to "hottie". Category:Fourze Riders Category:Kamen Riders Category:Secondary kamen rider Category:Antiheroes Category:Rival Category:Kamen Rider Club Category:Kamen Rider Meteor Category:Fourze Friend Category:AGHS